Still Rainin'
by Frannie Grace
Summary: Billy does some thinking on Aquatair. (Song fic)


**__**

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all related characters belong to Saban Entertainment. No money is being made, no reason for a lawsuit. Lyrics of Still Rainin' belong to Johnny Lang, A&M Records, Bruce McCabe, and all the people who bought stock in the cd.

****

Still Rainin'

By Gayle F. Cox

__

Clouds, One By One, Fill The Sky,

Just Like These Tears That

Fill My Eyes

Billy Cranston stared out a window on Aquatair, thinking back to happier times. Times when he was still on Earth. _I'm homesick, but Aquatair is my home, isn't it?_ The thought struck him as odd. He had never had any problems distingishing the difference betwenn Aquatair being his home, and Earth being a place to gaze at through the stars. He had not been home in ten years, and missed it terribly. _There's no real reason for me to stay here any longer either._

I Know By Now She Ain't Comin' Back,

I Watch My World Slowly Fade Into Black,

Look Out My Window, It's Still Rainin'

Look Out My Window, It's Still Rainin'

I can't believe she left me for someone from Eltar. The thought made Billy more depressed than mad. Cestria, the beautiful Aquatian he had carried a torch for since the day he met her, had run off to Eltar with some white haired guy with a bad sense of humor. _I know it's not my fault, but it sill hurts worse than any Ranger fight I was ever in._

They Say That Time Heals Everything,

I've Felt The Pain That Love Can Bring,

It Don't Get No Better With Each Passing Day,

Any Hope I Had Is Slowly Slipping Away,

"You have to go home, Billy." Billy jumped and turned from the window to find Delphia watching him intently. "Hello, Delphia." 

"Hello. You need to go home. Cestria was what was keeping you here, but now she is.." Delphia's voice trailed off as she saw the look of pain that crossed over Billy's face. "I am sor-"

"Don't be. I know she's gone, but I am having a difficult time accepting the rejection."

__

Look Out My Window, It's Still Rainin'

Look Out My Window, It's Still Rainin'

Reaching over, Delphia patted him on the shoulder and settled next to him on the window seat. "I know it hurts, Billy, but you must move on." Billy felt tears come to his eyes. "She said she loved me, I loved her, it's..I haven't felt this way since..."

__

I Thought The Morning Would Rescue Me,

But The Rain Keeps Falling Endlessly, 

Sometimes I wonder,

What'll Become Of Me,

There Ain't much Left Of What I Used To Be,

"Since when?" Delphia prodded gently. From the look on Billy's face as he realized where his thought was going, he had just realized himself. "Trini. I haven't felt this way since Trini left for the Peace Summit. Holy Einstein."

__

Her Love Shone On Me, Like The Morning Light,

Now Here I Am Alone Again Tonight,

Look Out My Window, It's Still Rainin'

Look Out My Window, It's Sitll Rainin'

"Trini, wasn't she the first of your Yellow Rangers of Earth?" Billy nodded as he thought back to all the times he and Trini had spent together. All the times she had listened to him before their Ranger days when no one else would. She was the only one who could really understand them in the early days of fighting Rita. They were inseperable, and..

"I love Trini." As the thought hit him, he felt happier than he had since before Cestria had left. Delphia smiled to herself as she saw the look come over Billy's face. 

__

It's about time. Cestria will be happy to hear this. She hated hurting Billy, but she knew it was for his own good. Delphia thought as Billy stood and headed for the oppistie side of the room where two calendars hung. One Aquatian calendar, one Earth calendar. He consualted the Earth calendar for a moment before turning back to Delphia.

"I'm going home. There's a ten year high school reunion coming up, and I plan to be there. Trini loves reunions, and she's not one to miss seeing all her old friends." Billy said as he threw a few clothes and one of his laptops into a blue duffel bag. Delphia stood and nodded at him.

"Come, I'll teleport you home immediately. Where would you like to be set down?" Billy smiled, a rare sight in the last few weeks, and a welcome one to Delphia. "In front of Trini's house."

He stood in the center of the control room and waited for the familiar tingle to surrond his body. As he felt it start, he smiled again. "Thank you, Delphia, and thank everyone here." Billy started to disapper, and his voice faded, but Delphia heard him clearly. "Thank Cestria for me too."

******

A few minutes later, Billy rematerialized in front of the familer brick house. Slowly, he made his way up the front steps, and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a tall Asian woman with just the first touches of gray in in short black hair.

"Billy! Well, we haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?" Billy smiled at the woman. "Hello, Mrs. Kwan. How have you been?"

She smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug. "I'm fantastic. What are you doing here?" He hugged her back. "Actually, I'm looking for Trini. Do you know where I can find her?" Mrs. Kwan nodded and pointed to the stairs.

"Up in her room. I think you know the way." Billy smiled at her and headed upstairs and for the room he had spent so much time in growing up.

He knocked on the door and opened up. "Trini?" She turned from her laptop and just stared at him for a moment. "Billy?" Standing, she ran across the room and almost knocked him down with the force of her hug.

"Gee, did you miss me?" Billy asked as they distangled. Trini smiled at him and looked him over carefully. His hair was shorter, he was a more fit than she remembered, but he was Billy. "Well, maybe a little bit." 

They settled on the bed, and he looked her over. Her hair was longer, and she seemed different, more mature, but it was Trini. "So, uh, do you have a, um," Trini smiled. He may look a little different , but when it came to asking someone on a date, Billy was still a little shy. 

"Yes, Billy?" She stifled a laugh as a blush crept up his face. _For the love of Newton, Cranston! Just spit it out! _"Do you have a date for the reunion?" Billy breathed a sigh of relief for finally taking his own advice. "No, Billy I don't."

He looked up at her, and smiled wider than he had in a very long time. "Would you be mine?" She nodded, "I'd love too." _It's about time, Billy. I've been waiting for an invitation since high school._

****

The End (or is it?)


End file.
